ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
M-Net City
' M-Net City' is a television network broadcast by South African pay TV satellite network M-Net on the DStv platform. Most of the programmes broadcast are inherited from the defunct M-Net Series but some are repeats of episodes already shown on M-Net. History A single series channel was introduced in 2000 as a sister channel to the original M-Net channel. On 9 July 2013, this channel was split into three, namely M-Net Series Showcase, M-Net Series Reality and M-Net Series Zone. On 11 September 2014, it was announced that Series Showcase and Series Reality would be discontinued and replaced with two new channels, VUZU AMP and M-Net Edge, on 20 and 13 October, respectively. M-Net Series Showcase, which was broadcast in high definition, previously served as the primary series channel on which most new content unique to Series was broadcast. M-Net Series Reality broadcast talk shows and other reality media. These two channels were discontinued in October 2014, and replaced with two new channels, M-Net Edge and VUZU AMP, which are both broadcast in high definition. M-Net Series Zone currently serves as a catch-up channel, and features previous seasons of shows. Several TV shows also run back-to-back in marathon blocks. On 9 July 2013, the single M-Net Series channel was split into three channels, namely M-Net Series Showcase, which was broadcast in HD, M-Net Series Reality and M-Net Series Zone. On 11 September 2014, it was announced that Series Showcase and Series Reality would be discontinued and replaced with two new channels, VUZU AMP and M-Net Edge, on 20 and 13 October, respectively. Only one channel of the original three, M-Net Series Zone, remains. The standalone channel is reminiscent of the initial M-Net Series channel, in that it airs shows that previously aired on the main M-Net channel. It was rebranded as M-Net City in 2015. M-Net Series Channels M-Net Edge VUZU AMP (Previously M-Net Series Showcase & M-Net Series Reality) M-Net City (Previously M-Net Series Zone) Broadcasting History M-Net is well known for its premium television broadcast of TV shows that are exclusively a first in Africa straight after the U.S broadcast. A well known number of shows have aired spanning from reality shows to drama oriented ones. Pre 2013 the channel was based upon a singular core channel mainly M-Net Series as a stand alone channel having different blocks to air specific types of shows. Prior to 2013 the channel was split into three channels mostly M-Net Showcase & Reality both having HD capability whilst Zone wasn't upgraded as viewers of the channel experienced SD. With the launch of M-Net Edge the channel only broadcasts in the evenings from 18:30. Present Programming Domestic Game Shows * Deal or No Deal (2007–present) General Entertainment * MagicWorld News and Current Affairs * Carte Blanche (1988–present) Dramas * Is'Thunzi (2016–present) Music * Idols South Africa (2002–present) Global Dramas * The Vampire Diaries (2009–present) * Supernatural (2006–present) * Arrow (2012–present) * Beauty & the Beast (2012–present) * The Originals (2013–present) * Reign (2013–present) * The 100 (2014–present) * The Flash (2014–present) * Jane the Virgin (2014–present) * iZombie (2015–present) * The Messengers (2015–present) * ''Teen Wolf'' (2011) (2011–present) * Game of Thrones (Reruns) * CSI: Cyber (2015-2016) * Lie to Me Reality/unscripted * America's Next Top Model (2006–present) * Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2013–present) * Penn & Teller: Fool Us (2014–present) * Masters of Illusion (2014–present) * Cedric's Barber Battle (2015–present) Animation * The Simpsons Children's * Maya the Bee Past Programmes Domestic Soap Operas * Egoli: Place of Gold (1992–2010) * Binnelanders (2005–2011) Talk Shows * The John Berks Show Game Shows * Survivor South Africa (2006–2014) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (1999–2005, later moved to SABC3) Children's * Mousetrap * K-T.V. (1990–2011) * Eko-Boffins * Simba Surprise * Roundabout * Movie Magic Musts * K-T.V. Playback Global * The Shield (2002–2008) * Nip/Tuck (2003–2010) * Rescue Me (2004–2011) * Over There (2005) * Thief (2006) * Damages (2007–2010) * Dirt (2007–2008) * The Riches (2007–2008) * Sons of Anarchy (2008–2014) * Justified (2010–2015) * Terriers (2010) * ''Lights Out'' (2011) (2011) * Believe (2013-2014) Soap Operas * Loving Sitcoms * Son of the Beach (2000–2002) * Lucky (2003) * Starved (2005) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2005–2012) * Malcolm in the Middle (2007–2011) * Testees (2008) * The League (2009–2011) * Wilfred (2011–2013) * Legit (2013) * Home Improvement * Married... with Children * ''Full House'' (1987) * The Hogan Family * Coach * Designing Women * Blossom * Where I Live * Mr Bean * Major Dad * Cybill * Three's Company * Dinosaurs * Spike Jonze * Presto-to-Presto * Father Ted * Phenom * Titus * Boy Meets World * Step by Step * Friends * Anything but Love * That '70s Show * Woops! * Nurses * ''The Good Life'' (1994) * The Jeffersons * Newhart * The Torkelsons * Oh Baby * Empty Nest * Suddenly Susan * Bagdad Cafe * ''Dear John'' (USA) * Grace Under Fire * Hearts Afire * Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane * The Upper Hand * Cosby * Herman's Head * Perfect Strangers * 'Allo 'Allo! * Grounded for Life * Malibu, CA * Charles in Charge * Amen * Life with Bonnie * 3rd Rock from the Sun * Wings * Clueless * Kristin * Two of a Kind * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Drexell's Class * The Mommies * The Millers * Yes, Minister * Duet * Only Fools and Horses * Get a Life * Dream On * Open House * Delta * Almost Home * Veronica's Closet * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * The Brittas Empire * Gimme Gimme Gimme * Dave's World * Too Close for Comfort Talk Shows * The Phil Donahue Show * Talking with David Frost Cooking * Far Flung Floyd * Floyd on Fish Television Films * Clarence * Stop at Nothing * In the Line of Duty: The F.B.I. Murders * Sudie and Simpson * To Catch a Killer * Disney Television Films Documentaries * 48 Hours * Wildlife Tales * 35 Up in Britain * Supersense * Night Walk * Elvis in Hollywood * The Civil War * Killing for a Living * Front Runners * Suzy's Story * The Amazing Animal Show * Wildlife on One * Big Cat Diary * The World of Panasonic Dramas * NYPD Blue (1997–2008) * Dharma & Greg (2003–2008) * Yes, Dear (2004-2009) * Still Standing (2004-2008) * Firefly (2005-2007) * 24 (2005-2011) * Spin City (2005–2010) * Arrested Development (2006–2009) * Boston Legal (2008–2010) * The Bernie Mac Show (2008–2011) * My Name Is Earl (2009-2011) * Prison Break (2009-2012) * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2011–2013) * Glee (2012-2014) * Parks and Recreation (2013-2014) * Raising Hope (2013-2014) * Side by side (2015) * Sparkling Girls (2015) * The Hitchhiker * Beverly Hills 90210 * The Secret Life of Us * The Campbells * Roots: The Next Generations * The Cloning of Joanna May * Good Advice * Baywatch * Alcatraz * The River Kings * ''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1975) * The Wonder Years * Beauty and the Beast * Water Rats * Sweet Justice * High Mountain Rangers * City of Angels * Everwood * Bad Girls * The Thanksgiving Promise * The Bill * Silent Witness * The Wire * Foyle's War * Gilmore Girls * Reflex Action * Ballykissangel * Spearfield's Daughter * The Hardy Boys * Pensacola: Wings of Gold * Midnight Caller * Darlings of the Gods * China Beach * V.I.P. * Stingers * The Net * WIOU * Ugly Betty * The Adventurer * ER * Diagnosis: Murder * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel * The Commish * Angel * Sweet Valley High * Moonlighting * Homefront * Crime Story * The Darling Buds of May * First Wave * P.S. I Luv U * Chuck * Ohara * You and Me and Uncle Bob * The Littlest Victims * Hart to Hart * War of the Worlds * The New Adventures of Robin Hood * Rush * Inspector Rex * Cross of Fire * The Nightmare Years Magic * Wayne Dobson: A Kind of Magic Sci-Fi * Amazing Stories * Roswell * First Wave Anthology * Ghost Story * Amazing Stories * The Twilight Zone * Carol & Company Reality * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * America's Funniest People * Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous * Extreme Makeover * Fame, Fortune and Romance Animation * Futurama * 2DTV * South Park * The Stupidyardigans * God, the Devil and Bob * Meet the Raisins! * Wallace and Gromit * Tales from Hoffnung Game Shows * You Bet Your Life * Talkin' 'Bout Your Generation Lifestyle * Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous Children's * Garfield and Friends * Rocky and the Dodos * The Magic School Bus * Goosebumps * Poddington Peas * Meg and Mog * Peanuts * The Real Ghostbusters * Van Pires * New Kids on the Block * The Mickey Mouse Club * Pinky and the Brain * The Smurfs * The Mouse Factory * TaleSpin * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Cubix * Rimba's Island * Mr. Meaty * Sitting Ducks * Bananas in Pyjamas * Pippi Longstocking * Mr. Bogus * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Wimpy Kids * Christopher Crocodile * Hills End * The Adventures of Spot * Roary the Racing Car * Polterguests * Postman Pat * Fanta Babies: The Series * Hilltop Hospital * Bobby's World * The Secret World of Polly Flint * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Renford Rejects * James Bond Jr. * Batman: The Animated Series * Cow and Chicken * Ric the Raven * Storybook World * Wide-Eye * Scaredy Camp * The Adventures of Buzzy Bee and Friends * Guess with Jess * Bugs Bunny and Friends * Pirates of Dark Water * Sport Billy * Lifeboat Luke * Gypsy Girl * Beakman's World * All Grown Up! * Little Red Tractor * The Flintstones * Dexter's Laboratory * The Angry Beavers * Conan the Adventurer * Camp Candy * My Little Pony Tales * Bonkers * Captain N: The Game Master * Metajets * L.A. 7 * Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates * Sylvanian Families * Rupert * Darkwing Duck * Invader Zim * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Babar * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Doug * Just Like Dad * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Noddy in Toyland * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Taz-Mania * The Further Adventures of SuperTed * We All Have Tales * Yakkity Yak * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Zoo Life with Jack Hanna * Mousercise * Jim Henson's The Hoobs * Basket Fever * Wake, Rattle and Roll * ''The Addams Family'' (1992) * The California Raisin Show * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series * Comedy World * Dinozaurs * Tiny Toon Adventures * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * What's With Andy? * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force * Paddington Bear * DuckTales * Katie and Orbie * The Flying House * Rocko's Modern Life * Mirthworms on Stage * Horseland * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * The Forgotten Toys * Coconuts * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Life with Louie * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * Wunschpunsch * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * Stickin' Around * Little Annie Ladybird * Video Power * Kenan and Kel * Caribou Kitchen * Sunkist Kids * The Little Flying Bears * Raw Toonage * ''Astro Boy'' (2003) * The Adventures of Tintin * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dungeons & Dragons * Potamus Park * The Elephant Show * Inuk * Journey to the Heart of the World * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Kidsongs * The Biz * Pugwall's Summer * Angela Anaconda * Johnson and Friends * PopPixie * Old Bear Stories * Goof Troop * Towser * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Bumpety Boo * Chuggington * Westward Ho! * Hot Shots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * A Miss Mallard Mystery * CBS Storybreak * Ready or Not * Magilla Gorilla * Clang Invasion * Children of Liberty * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * The Telecat Show * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Bill and Ben * Strangers * The Berenstain Bears * The Adventures of Panty & Stocking * Hammerman * Eddy and the Bear * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * Ami the Explorer * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Howie Aulador * Braceface * The Powerpuff Girls * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * Thunderbirds * Steel Riders * The Zeta Project * Shuriken School * Slim Pig * Wowser * The Get Along Gang * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Raffina and Rulue Adventures * Road to Avonlea * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * What About Mimi? * All for One * Sinbad Sails Alone * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Teen Titans Go! * Creepy Crawlers * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * The Backyardigans * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Lassie * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * Ami's World * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Tyrone's News * Mummies Alive! * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Teamwork Illumination * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * The Wuzzles * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Dumbo's Circus * The Mask: Animated Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Leo and Katie * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Muppet Babies * Franklin * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Bushfire Moon * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * Spider-Man ABC * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * The Feli & Raffina Show * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Students * Frootie Tooties * Providence Coverages * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Serious Jungle * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Galaxy Squad * Xcalibur * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Take Off * Tom and Jerry's Detective Mouse World * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * Serious Amazon * P.C. Pinkerton * Time Warp Trio * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Transformers Academy * Preston Pig * Henry's Cat * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Diplodos * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Cow and Chicken * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Cops & Robots: The Series * Mona the Vampire * ALF: The Animated Series * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * The Universe Stops with You * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * Ring Raiders * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet * The Mr. Men Show * Animaniacs * Outriders * Ice Age: The Series * Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Series * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: The Series * Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Series * X-DuckX * The Boy from Andromeda * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Beverly Hills Teens * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Theodore Tugboat * Puyo Puyo Champions * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Baby Backyardigans * Sea Princesses * The New Archies * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Sheriff Uniqua's Wild West * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Wildfire * Weird-Oh's * The New Addams Family * The Little Lulu Show * The Amingo Show * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Grange Hill * Animal Mechanicals * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Dumb Bunnies * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Monster Allergy * The Secret Series * Grossology * Sheep in the Big City * Erky Perky * Make Way for Noddy * Gordon the Garden Gnome * The Tick * You Can Read * Chinawings * Marsupilami * Bush School * Battletoads * OWL/TV * Toxic Crusaders * Kong: The Animated Series * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Timberwood Tales * Oscar and Friends * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * ABC Afterschool Special * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Free Birds * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * Chuck Finn * The Arle Show * The Amitie Show * The Ringo Show * The Wild Thornberrys * Spark Park * Frankenstein's Cat * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * The Amanda Show * Rocket Power * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Bump in the Night * Jackie Chan Adventures * Harveytoons * The Story Store * The Human Race Club * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Farzzle's World * My Dating's Stepbrother * The Scaredy Girls * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Monster Ranchers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Hey Arnold! * Nanook's Great Hunt * Martha Speaks * Crash Zone * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Pelswick * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Tracey McBean * The Journey of Allen Strange * The Royal Journey: The Series * The Puyo Puyo Show * Lizzie McGuire * Drake & Josh * Outriders * Dark Knights * The Secret of Bear Mountain * Pound Puppies * Little Wizards * Mission to Mars: The Series * Danny Phantom * Connie the Cow * The Adventures of Fun Ghosts * The Toothbrush Family * Dragon Booster * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Unfabulous * W.I.T.C.H. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Pixel Pinkie * Bob the Builder * The Mouse and the Monster * The Amazing Children * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Enchanted Tales * Seven Little Monsters * Teddy Drop Ear * Twister: The Animated Series * Zoey * Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild * Jane and the Dragon * Ruby Gloom * The Nimbols * City of Friends * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Flight Squad * Billabong Tales * Sky Trackers * Baby Jake * Princess Tenko * Gullah Gullah Island * The Adventures of Julie and Yumi * The Daisuke & Choki Show * The Avengers: United They Stand * Hi-5 * Monster Farm * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * The Zack Files * Extreme Ghostbusters * Blaster's Universe * ABC Weekend Special * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Flying Rhino Junior High * Class of the Titans * Teletubbies * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * Jet Set Radio Future * Spider-Man & Friends * Kikoriki * Jonny Quest * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The Little Mermaid * Dog House * The Croc-Note Show * Codename: Kids Next Door * Wildside * Little Bear * Walter Melon * Scream Xtreme * The Pinky and Perky Show * The Backyardigans 2.0 * Octonauts * Pearlie * Scaredy Squirrel * Beyblade * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * ''The Famous Five'' (1995) * Gaspard and Lisa * My Little Pony * The Shelly T. Turtle Show * Little Princess * Just Jordan * Lunar Jim * The Animal Shelf * Underground Ernie * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Ōban Star-Racers * Baby Potter: The Series * Yoplait!: The Series * Gargoyles * Willa's Wild Life * Spliced * Hairy Scary * Groot Dog * Toonsylvania * Rock 'n Cop * Farmkids * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * My Friend Rabbit * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Ben & Izzy * Storybook World * I Am Frankie * Drosselmeyer * Wiggly Park * The Future is Wild * Noobees * The Amazing Splashinis * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Flight 29 Down * Zoobilee Zoo * The Telebugs * Shelldon * Piggeldy and Frederick * Liberty's Kids * G2G * Grim & Evil * The Jetsons * Steven Universe: The Adventures of the Crystal Gems * The Adventures of a Mouse * Spiral Zone * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Potterton Films * Sonic Advance: The Series * Match on Mt. Olympius * Sky Dancers * Cupido * WildC.A.T.S. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Spider-Man * The Dreamstone * Looney Tunes * What's New, Angels? * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Neverending Story * Waynehead * The Tetra Show * Superman: The Animated Series * The Adventure Series * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Pocket Dragon Adventures * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * Channel Umptee-3 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * ''Action Man'' (1995) * The Adventures of Eric * Yvon of the Yukon * The Fantastic Adventures of the Ugly Duckling * Sooty * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Iron Man * The Haunted School * Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries * The Wayne Manifesto * Hollywood 7 * Pigeon Street * Redwall * Kingdom Adventure * Monchhichis * Nelvana Specials * Pugwall * The Transformers * Moners Sixten 2590 * Children's Island * Mummy Nanny * ''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) * Little Grey Rabbit * G.I. Joe Extreme * Jumanji * The Rosey and Buddy Show * Free Willy * Panshel's World * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Donkey Kong Country * The Wizard of Oz * DinoSquad * Back at the Barnyard * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Pucca * Spectacular Spider-Man * Poppets Town * The Care Bears * Princess Sissi * Inspector Gadget * Dino-Riders * Jimbo and the Jet Set * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na NOg * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Adventures of Captain Pugwash * [[Barbie (film series)|The Barbie Movies]] * Fantastic Max * Blinx the Time Sweeper * House of Backyard * Hallo Spencer * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * The Flintstone Kids * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * Peanuts Specials * The Mighty Jungle * Dreamkix * RollBots * The Heart of the Jungle * The Save-Ums! * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * Cartoonverse Worlds * Doctor Snuggles * Garfield television specials * Paddington Bear Specials * Looney Tunes Movies * ''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982) * Dusty * Blinx: Masters of Time and Space * Maxie's World * Beetle Bailey * Dot * Arle Sketch Shows * Smack the Pony Western * Lonesome Dove News and Current Affairs * Eye to Eye with Connie Chung Music * The New Generation Entertainment * An Audience with Billy Connolly Education * Beyond 2000 Locally produced programming Present * Past * Awards and live shows *''Africa Magic Viewers Choice Awards'' also known as the AMVCAs. *''Channel O Music Video Awards'' also known as the CHOMVAs. *''Miss South Africa'' *''M-Net Literary Awards'' *"Big Brother Mzansi" the South African version of Big Brother. *"Big Brother Africa" Continental *"Idols South Africa" *"Power Couple South Africa" *"The Voice South Africa" See also *M-Net Category:M-Net Category:African television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks